


Merlin/Arthur Mini adventure - climbing Dinas Emrys

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Gen, Merlin is a Little Shit, Mini Merlin, Photos, dinas emrys, lots of pictures, merlin/arthur adventure, visual adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 12:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: A little adventure with mini-Merlin and mini-Arthur trying to hunt down Emrys in Wales. Photos taken on Dinas Emrys





	Merlin/Arthur Mini adventure - climbing Dinas Emrys

A Merlin and Arthur adventure climbing Dinas Emrys.  
  
  
  
Arthur: I've news of Emrys. Apparently he resides on the top of Dinas Emrys. We must smoke him out and capture him for the love of Camelot.  
Merlin: Shall I rally the knights?  
Arthur: Just you and me this time. That way, we can sneak up on this Emrys and rid ourselves of another sorcerer. We'll be super sneaky. Besides, it will be fun.  
Merlin: Sigh.  
  
  
  
  
  
Arthur: We've reached Emrys' domain and must search high and low. No sign of him yet but we will defeat him if he shows up.  
Merlin: Oh, look a bush.  
  
  
  
Arthur: An odd tree, Merlin.  
Merlin: Maybe we should move on.  
  
  
  
Arthur: A signpost! Very helpful.  
  
  
  
  
  
Merlin: This is a lot of stairs, sire. Maybe we should give up.  
Arthur: Nonsense. Where's your sense of adventure?  
Merlin: I left it back in Camelot.  
  
  
  
Merlin: I think we're lost.  
Arthur: I have an unerring sense of direction.  
  
  
  
Merlin: Lost?  
Arthur: Ummmm.  
  
  
  
  
Arthur: Out of the woods at last. This way!  
  
  
  
Arthur: Let's rest by this pool. Why is it called Merlin's pool? A relative of yours?  
Merlin: Ummmmmm.  
  
  
  
Merlin: Maybe we should go home. Emrys is a powerful sorcerer.  
Arthur: Never knew you were such a girl's petticoat. Magic will never defeat us.  
Merlin: sigh.  
  
  
  
Merlin: We are definitely lost.  
Arthur: Unerring, remember.  
  


Arthur: See, a sign.  
Merlin: And a lot more stairs.  
  
  
  
Arthur: we're getting close. I can feel it.  
Merlin: Are you sure we aren't in the Valley of the Fallen Kings?  
  
  
  
Arthur: We made it! Now to find Emrys and defeat him.  
  
  
  
Arthur: We've looked everywhere. He must have fled when he heard we were coming. We've defeated him once more.  
Merlin: (bangs head on rock). Owww.  
  
  
  
  
  
Arthur: It is pretty up here, though.  
Merlin: For once, I agree with you, Arthur.  
Arthur: On to our next adventure, defeating the Great Dragon.   
  
  
  
  
Arthur: We're trapped. He's huge.  
Merlin: I wonder if he'll take us for a ride.  
  
  
  
Merlin: Wheeeeeee

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's notes: the photos are mine, taken at Pierrefonds and Dinas Emrys in Wales. Dinas Emrys has long been associated with Merlin. There are the ruins of buildings on top of the mountain that date to the 11th century but also there's a iron age hillfort associated with the location. Plus there is the legend of Vortigern and the fight between the white and red dragons that took place under the hill. It's also a beautiful location.


End file.
